Escaping the asylum
by Jmazz21
Summary: one shot (not based on actual character in season 2) A man goes into the aslyum where he meets a beautiful girl


Escaping the Asylum

It was a brisk fall morning and the wind was colder than expected. Leaves just starting to turn a sickly yellow and bright orange but this brisk morning was not going to ruin John's mood. He just got married to the most beautiful girl named Chloe and was living out his days as a farmer hoping to start a family soon. John was doing his chores for the morning when he hears a scream come from his house, he runs as fast as he can. When he gets to his house the door is wide open he is cautious but alert when he walks in the room a man or if you can call it a man is standing over the bloody corpse of his dead wife. He screams bloody murder because the "man" has black eyes and bloody teeth but before he can run he gets knocked out. When he awakens he is in a bed, "when did I get here what happened?" John asks himself. But it all rushes back to him and then the tears start flowing.

"Stop your crying you murderer!" says some nun beside him. "Please sister let me out I have to go see my wife…or what is left of her please," says John. John did not know why she was calling him a murderer he was not the type he couldn't wrap it around his head. "I will not do such the kind you murdered your own wife and those other woman and then you say a vampire did it, but we are going to relieve you of your sins here where you will live the remainder of your days." He starts screaming; he does not know what she is talking about how could he kill his own wife that is insane. The next day he is aloud in the common room but to be shackled while he is there. He try's to ask the nurse that is there for some water but she just ignores him. "Here have some of mine." A young girl with pretty strawberry blonde hair who is smiling up at him offers. "Uuhh. Thank you," says john, "but you know I am a dangerous murderer or that is what everybody is telling me anyway." She smiles up at him, "you don't look like a murderer to me." With that she walks away.

Its been a month a John and the girl, whose name is Margaret, have been getting close. He still feels the ache of the loss of his wife Chloe but with Margaret that pain seems to go away. One day they are in the common room smoking cigarettes when he asks how she got into the asylum anyway, I mean she didn't seem crazy to him. "They say I killed small animals but I didn't it was my father and mother who planted it on me I swear why would I hurt innocent young animals there so dang cute to hurt," Margaret explains. I look at her and she seems to be telling the truth besides she is the only friend I have. Another month goes by and there feeling for each other is not of friendship but of love. He feels like he not replacing his wife but finding someone that can fill that hole in his heart. Each day they look lovingly in each other's eyes and it takes all he's got not to kiss her. One day she runs to him with a big smile on her face," the doctor cleared and told me that I am not a sociopath I can go home but." she starts to cry. "What is it? You get to go home aren't you happy. You get to get out of this forsaken place," John explains. "No that's not it," she screams but then gets into a whisper so no one else can hear her, "I want you out of here to so we can escape together and not just that I have no where else to run to I mean my parents wont except me back." "Oh… well then we will escape together don't worry we will find a way," John says with a reassuring smile.

"Today is the day…" he thinks, "it's the perfect plan I will escape through the underground tunnels and make it out and meet her on the other side since she has been cleared." When John gets done making the bread from the bakery that the asylum has, Margret has already left with her tears of joy and sadness leaving him behind, but when everybody leaves the bakery except him because he is supposed to clean up that's when he makes a break for it. He runs down the longs hallways and down to the cellar where there is door that leads to the tunnels. "I can't believe that I haven't gotten caught yet," John thinks to himself. He makes it out and takes in the fresh air, the cold air with snow surrounding him but he doesn't care he is just glad to be out. He makes it up the steep hill and meets Margret in the road there he takes her by the hands and melts in a kiss. The kiss is breathtaking and he does not want it to stop but they have to get out of this snow. He takes off in the car with Margret right beside him. It has been a month since they made it back to the farm and he feels a sadness grow on him more than he was in the asylum. Margret just locks herself in her room now and does not say two words to him. When she does come out of the room is to look out the window as if she is looking for someone.

One day she lightens up and they go on various dates and John pops the question. They have a secret private wedding with just him, her, and a priest no one else. After there honey moon she starts to become depressive again and it worry's John. One morning after he gets done with his chores he returns to the house but before he a chance to say anything he stops dead in his tracks. There in is his living room is the man with black eyes but instead of bloody teeth is a toothy grin with sharp teeth. "This has to be a nightmare," John thinks to himself. He looks for Margret but she is nowhere to be seen until she arrives right behind him. "Oh I've seen that you've meet my husband," Margret says to the stranger. "Why is she saying this, what is going on?" John yells. "You see I have been locked up in that place for about 100 years but with your help I got out of there and now I can be with the one that I love, but for you that will never happen," Margret says. Before John can say anything he feels a nip to his neck and the world goes black.


End file.
